


Bruce Finds out about Damian's Boyfriend

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Shazam! (Comics)
Genre: Boyfriends, Dating, Father Knows Best, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Damian's brothers are in a panic about what might happen if Bruce finds out about Damian having a boyfriend





	Bruce Finds out about Damian's Boyfriend

“Oh he’s totally gonna freak out” Dick said running his hands through his hair as he paced back and forth. “Yep” Tim commented. “You know how he is about this shit” Dick said. Tim nodded “mhm” 

“we have to tell him” Dick said turned toward Tim who looked up at that and shook his head violently. “Come on Tim!” Dick insisted “if Bruce finds out he has a boyfriend on his own… I don’t what will happen but it’ll be bad!” Tim shook his head again. “No way man, if Damian finds out we ratted him out he’ll kill us Dick! Well... he’ll kill me” Tim said crossed his arm over his chest. Dick went back to pacing the room. After a minute he stopped “Okay! we tell Alfred! he tells Bruce, that way we don’t have to be there for when he finds out” 

Tim thought about it for a moment then nodded. They found Alfred in a downstairs room shining a collection of sliver that neither of them had ever seen. “Um Alfred we need to talk to you about something” Dick started rubbing the back of neck nervously. Alfred look at them archly and then grabbed a pair of rags off the work table and threw on to each of them. “If you wish to talk Masters Dick and Tim then I expect you to help polish the sliver” Alfred said before going back to work on the large punch bowl in front of him. Tim shrugged and grabbed the cloth and started working on a candle stick and Dick worked on a plate. 

“So like I was saying, there’s this thing, um a thing about Damian” Dick started again. Alfred gave him a look and Dick managed to spit it out. “Okay see Damian has a boyfriend” he physically flinched when he managed to say it. “Is that all Master Dick, I already knew that” Alfred said turning his attention back to the punch bowl. “You knew?!” Tim shouted “How?” Alfred looked at him for a long moment before replying “Master Tim, I have raised six teenaged boys, I think I know the signs of puppy love by now” Tim looked sheepish and Dick coughed “well that makes me feel transparent” he said looking embarrassed. “quite Master Dick” Alfred said.

“Well we were thinking you should, um let Bruce know” Dick said looking any where but at Alfred. “I believe that would be Master Damian’s responsibility” Alfred said evenly as he inspected the punch bowl and rubbed at a few last spots. “Yeah but you know how he is about stuff like this” Tim said “and what Bruce is like about this, if he finds out on his own….” Tim let the possibilities hang in the air. “And I assume young masters you would like me to tell Master Bruce about Master Damian’s relationship in private, without you?” Dick smiled “yeah that’d be great, would you?” Alfred lifted his eyebrow. “not a chance” he put down the rag “come along” he said as he marched out of the sliver room. 

“What we’re telling him now?” Tim said barely keeping the panic out of his voice. “No time like the present Master Tim” Alfred said over his shoulder. They marched up the stairs to Bruce’s study. Alfred knocked on the door once, and not waiting for any answer swung the door open. It was empty Tim and Dick sighed with relief and Alfred arched his eyebrow. 

Fawcett City:

A firm knock came at Billy Batson’s door. Billy opened his apartment door slowly and looked up in shock at the figure standing there. He wasn’t really sure what to call the man standing there in that moment. Captain Marvel would and had called him ‘Bruce’ many times. He’d also called him Batman which felt more true now even though he was out of uniform. For a brief moment a younger part of Billy’s mind almost called him ‘Damian’s dad’. He settled on “Mr. Wayne, come in” His voice cracked a little on the end and Bruce Wayne was kind enough not to notice. 

“Thank you Billy” Bruce walked in pulling off his coat in one motion. Billy was panicking, there was really only one reason Bruce Wayne would come to Fawcett City, to his apartment. He Knew. Billy had wanted to tell him with Damian, but Damian had refused now Billy was alone with Batman about to talk about his relationship with Batman’s son. Bruce looked at him coolly for a moment before the corner of his mouth corked up in something like a smile. “So you figured out why I’m here?” he asked and Billy nodded “I think so sir” he gulped and fought the twin urges to throw up and pass out. 

“Billy, breath” Bruce said and Billy realized he hadn’t been. “I’m not angry” Bruce said mildly. “You’re not?” Billy said expected some kind of trap. “Not at all, why would I be?” Billy wasn’t really sure why parents tended to hate their kids dating, he knew it was a thing though. “Sure having your children get boyfriends or girlfriends makes someone feel old, but that’s hardly your fault, well to you I must be old” Billy hadn’t ever thought of Batman as old but in that moment, under the harsh light of the kitchen’s fluorescent light, Billy saw the crows feet at the end of Bruce’s eyes, the gray hairs hiding at his temples. 

Bruce went on, “Billy I’ve known you for awhile now and you’re smart and responsible, more importantly you make him happy. My son’s happiness is all I care about” Bruce gave a ghost of a smile. “Though I do have a reputation to worry about. So I’m going to give Damian a long talking too about lies and secrets, followed by a deeply embarrassing and highly detailed safe sex lecture.” Billy blushed and started to protest. Bruce silenced him with a hand. “I’ll spare you both because I feel working together in the Justice League after I’ve explained the fact of life might be… awkward for you. However I do that on two conditions. one” Bruce lifted a finger up “if any one asks about tonight, I was very frightening” Billy nodded and Bruce held up his fingers “you look up all the information on how to be safe yourself” Billy nodded again. “Good” Bruce smiled and ruffled Billy’s hair before walking out the door again.


End file.
